SE MI VALENTIN
by Hoshii Tamamo
Summary: Se acerca el día de san valentin y Pinoko quiere hacer algo especial para su doctor


**Después** **de mucho tiempo al fin vuelvo a escribir una historia. Espero les guste**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.**

SE MI VALENTIN

Era una mañana fría del 12 de febrero y en una casa antigua y destartalada enclavada en un acantilado cerca del océano se escucha el grito de una pequeña bastante enojada

-¡LAAAAAARGOOOOOOOO!

Al escuchar su nombre cierta perrita de color amarillo sale huyendo de la habitación de la niña para tratar inútilmente de esconderse en otro lugar

-¡VEN AQUÍ PERRITA TONTA, YA ES HORA DE TU BAÑO Y SABES MUY BIEN QUE AL DOCTOR NO LE GUSTA QUE ESTES SUCIA EN LA CASA! ¡ESTO ES UNA CLINICA Y TIENES QUE OLER BIEN!

La perrita no tardó en ser encontrada y llevada como prisionera para recibir su bien merecido baño

Después de bañar y arreglar a largo, Pinoko revisa el calendario; es 12 de febrero, lo que significaba que faltaban solo 2 días para el 14, día de san Valentín; el día de los enamorados, y estaba decidida a hacerle el mejor regalo de los enamorados a su amado doctor. Mientras pensaba en eso, no dejo de fantasear con una cena romántica, velas y a su amado doctor sentado en la mesa luciendo su habitual traje negro mientras ella vestía un lindo vestido de color rosa, imaginándose como siempre con la figura de una chica de 19 años. Desafortunadamente su sueño se desvaneció al recordar aquella vez que había jugado con Sharaku y había arruinado su fantasía.

-Tonto Sharaku- se dijo mientras inflaba los carrillos molesta –bueno, no importa, este año le daré al doctor el mejor regalo del día de san Valentín que nunca haya recibido y espero que esta vez sí se acuerde que día es.

Pinoko sabía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el afamado doctor cuando no se trataba de algún paciente, sinceramente ella no entendía como alguien podía vivir si amor en su vida pero afortunadamente ella estaba ahí para dárselo.

Fue a su habitación y saco su alcancía de Leo, el león blanco y la abrió del fondo, de su interior salieron un montón de monedas y billetes; eran sus ahorros que, como buena esposa mantenía bien guardados para una emergencia, o como en este caso para darle a su querido doctor un bonito regalo. Conto la pequeña fortuna que se encontraba en el interior del muñeco de yeso y quedo satisfecha; como la buena esposa que se consideraba sabia llevar bien las finanzas de la casa (o al menos trataba de llevarlas) por lo que conseguía darle un pequeño pellizco al dinero que el doctor le daba para las compras de vez en cuando, así fue como junto la fabulosa cantidad de 200,000 yenes.

-¡ESTUPENDO! ¡Con esto le comprare al doctor un bonito regalo y además los ingredientes para la cena que le hare!, solo espero que regrese a tiempo- la pequeña observo el calendario; Black Jack se había marchado hacia 2 semanas a quien sabe dónde (no le había dicho a donde iría ya que no quería llevarla, era una situación bastante complicada y no quería involucrarla) y no tenía prisa por comunicarse con ella, por lo que su hiperactiva imaginación ya comenzaba a situarlo en diferentes escenarios, uno más peligroso que el anterior, e incluso a imaginarlo en brazos de alguna hermosa chica.

-¡NO!- dijo en voz alta después de imaginarlo por enésima vez con una mujer cuyo rostro no veía- ¡él jamás me haría algo así! Solo espero que regrese pronto- dijo con voz triste pero esperanzada

Para alejar aquellos tristes pensamientos se dedicó a sus labores hogareñas, ya tendría tiempo para comprar lo necesario mañana, solo esperaba que no hubiera mucha gente en la tienda y que los dulces y chocolates más ricos no se terminaran pronto.

La mañana del 14 de febrero resulto un caos ya que el 13 no había podido hacer sus compras ya que había estado involuntariamente ocupada por culpa de Sharaku que había ido a verla para preguntarle que podría regalarle a una chica. El chico del parche en la frente estaba secretamente enamorado de la pequeña pelirroja pero ella ni por enterada por lo que lo trato de manera muy cortante pero al ver que si tenía intención de hacer un bonito regalo y de embromarlo un poco al respecto accedió a ayudarlo, lo que le tomo gran parte del día cortando sus planes de pre san Valentín. Esa mañana se levantó con la firme idea de realizar sus compras y con la esperanza de que su amado doctor le llamara ese día después de tan largo silencio.

Después de arreglar la casa como correspondía y de repasar la lista que tenía para la compra de los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche salió rumbo a la ciudad y fue ahí donde el caos comenzó.

Primero llego al supermercado donde no era la única que pensaba hacer una cena para su amado; muchas otras persona incluyendo parejas se encontraban eligiendo los mejores ingredientes por lo que ella tuvo que batallar para encontrar lo que necesitaba, después busco la sección de regalos y estos estaba literalmente volando, ya casi no quedaban chocolates para regalar a la pareja , curiosamente en ese mismo lugar encontró a su amigo Sharaku que al verla se sonrojo tanto que parecía una enorme manzana; cuando trato de saludarlo el estudiante de secundaria salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de su amiguita dejándola bastante consternada. Después de ese pequeño instante de contrariedad procedió a buscar algo que le gustara al doctor, cosa que resultaba muy complicada ya que él no era muy afecto a los dulces como ella aunque se supone que el chocolate de san Valentín es más para guardarlo que para comerlo; aun así ella quería darle algo romántico, desafortunadamente no encontró nada de su gusto por lo que después de hacer una larga fila para pagar las compras salió en busca de otro lugar donde comprar lo que deseaba.

Después de mucho caminar dio con una tienda de dulces pero los chocolates destinados a la pareja estaban terminándose muy rápido por lo que tuvo que luchar literalmente por una caja de bombones cubiertos con chocolate. Después de pagarlos compro un bonito globo en forma de corazón y después un bello ramo de flores y con todo eso regreso a su casa.

Ya en casa se dispuso a cocinar. En internet había encontrado una receta de un platillo francés que quería preparar para así alagar el paladar del galeno, el problema fue que resulto más complicado de lo que ella esperaba y después de muchos intentos y quemaduras estuvo a punto de rendirse pero como siempre su imaginación la salvo imaginándose la cara que pondría el doctor cuando saboreara aquella delicia que su esposa le estaba preparando, por lo que son más entusiasmo que talento culinario se dedicó a preparar aquella delicia francesa. Pinoko termino de cocinar algo que no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto en aquella página de internet pero espero que fuera del agrado del doctor; a continuación recogió el tiradero en la cocina y se fue a bañar para después arreglarse como era debido, mientras hacía eso esperaba que el teléfono sonara pero este seguía mudo, después de arreglarse comenzó a poner la mesa y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora contesto

-¿hola? ¿Eres tu doctor?- pero de inmediato su cara se puso roja de enojo y grito-¡NO ESTOY INTEREZADA EN COMPRAR NADA POR TELEFONO, NO MOLESTE!-y con un estrepito colgó el auricular "tonto vendedor ¿Qué no sabe que hoy es un día especial? Como se atreve".

Pasaron las horas y la llamada tan deseada no llegaba, pronto comenzó a entristecerse y cuando vio que ya era de noche comenzó a llorar.

-¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Por qué NO ME HA LLAMADO?! ¿LE HABRA PASADO ALGO, ESTARA CON ALGUIEN MAS? ¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!

Pinoko espero despierta hasta que el reloj dio la media noche, el día de san Valentín había terminad y ella lo había pasado sola. Triste se dispuso a irse a dormir cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, se quedó quieta esperando a ver quién había llegado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una figura negra entrar a la sala: era su amado doctor que, con paso suave trataba de no hacer ruido ya que creía que ella estaría dormida. Antes de que el pudiera notarlo ya la tenía colgando de su cuello mientras gritaba eufórica:

-¡DOCTOR! ¡YA LLEGASTE, QUE GUSTO QUE ESTES DE VUELTA!

-¡Pinoko! Es media noche, ¿no deberías de estar dormida?

Pinoko lo miro y de inmediato comenzó a llorar

-¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAA! ¡TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA LA SEMANA, NO ME LLAMASTE Y HACE UNOS MINUTOS SE TERMINO EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN Y…Y… YO TE HABIA PREPARADO UNA CENA FRANCESA POR EL DIA…Y TU ME REGAÑAS POR ESTAR DESPUERTA TAN TARDEEEEEEEEEEEE…! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Black Jack la bajo y con un suspiro de resignación (ya que lo que más quería al llegar a su casa era dormir) se disculpo

-lo lamento, sé que debí de haberte llamado pero donde estaba no había medio posible para hacerlo

-¿si sabes que ayer fue el día de los enamorados?- pregunto Pinoko limpiándose las lágrimas

-lo olvide por completo- se disculpó de marea torpe

Ella suspiro- en fin, supuse que eso pasaría, pero no importa, aun esta todo puesto, podríamos celebrar ¿sí?

-pero Pinoko, acabo de llegar del aeropuerto y la verdad quiero dormir…está bien, está bien; degustemos tu cena francesa de san Valentín- termino por ceder después de que ella pusiera cara de puchero, no quería volver a escucharla llorar, para ser pequeña tenía muy buenos pulmones.

Feliz por el arribo de su querido doctor se dispuso a calentar de nuevo la cena, Black Jack se sentó en su lugar habitual y espero a que ella le sirviera, mientras veía el esmero que había puesto a la decoración de la cena, incluso había puesto velas y un bonito arreglo de rosas rojas como centro de mesa. La comida no estaba muy buena, estaba algo quemada y se había resecado por el recalentamiento pero la carita de felicidad de la pequeña y su devoción lo llevaron a comer como si estuviera bien hecho. Al terminar ella le entrego una caja de chocolates y le dijo: "feliz día de san Valentín". Él no estaba muy familiarizado con la tradición por lo que aceptó de marea torpe el regalo, luego a manera de disculpa le dijo

-gracias pero no tengo nada para ti-

-no importa, el catorce de febrero las chicas les obsequiamos a los novios o esposos y el 14 de marzo ustedes nos obsequian a nosotras- luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a recoger la mesa, el miro la caja pensando en cómo saldría en el predicamento en que se había metido ya que estaba seguro que Pinoko esperaría un regalo el 14 de marzo.

Fin por ahora


End file.
